


Begging For The Mournful

by JahanamQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depressing, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Whipping, Whump, ecsape attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahanamQueen/pseuds/JahanamQueen
Summary: Lotor punishes Allura for trying to escape.Sequel to "Falling Apart"





	Begging For The Mournful

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Falling Apart". This is a drabble (a very long drabble or a ficlet?) I don't plan on making a series. It was requested by Moonreader so here ya go. 
> 
> Dead Dove: Do Not Eat

"_Run, don't think, just run!" _are the words that constantly scream in her head as Allura and Lance bolt through a hidden area of the land, trying to escape their captors.

It hasn't been that long but felt like an eternity since the events on that ship had taken place. No matter how hard they tried the trauma would forever live in them. Behind the tall brick walls, the two former paladins stumble through the alien landscape. At first, they just watched the trees, they moved their arms in the wind but didn't walk. Their figures small, rags were white with some red stains (which could have been blood), but not like that hue they had seen in their meal slops, this color was not only far more bright but varied in a way they had never seen. That wasn't expected from a Galra controlled planet, they assumed these planets had the life sucked out of them. It was beautiful. But was it dangerous?

Without the proper tools they couldn't tell, so they had to try their luck. At best they had a half-day head start, once Lotor returns from his duties and discovers Allura was nowhere to be found the trackers would be sent. Lance was the first to move among the resolute and faceless soldiers; their limbs moved just the same as before, ignoring him entirely. Allura ran forwards and looked upward. The sky was mostly obscured by the green shapes, they seemed to be thin and soft. She was first to look down and see a fern, she jumped. It was something like a spider to her, only huge. Lance looked on her frightened face, time to take command.

He lifted his finger and pressed it against his lips, urging Allura to stay silent, which she compelled. Earlier when he first came to her, in his slave rags and promised he would get her out of here, she didn't believe him. All the time she was forced to spend with Lotor, the beatings, humiliations, and rapes made her mind hollow and her spirit was barely hanging on. But once she saw Lance, his warm smile and blue eyes something within her had awakened her will to live again, to be free.

"Just stay behind me, Allura," Lance whispered soothingly to her, putting his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down, which worked for a time. "After we can rest for a bit."

Allura nodded in acknowledgment and followed his grueling pace without complaint. Running into a jungle of some kind, running through the trees, plants, and anything that was in their way. The warm humidity of the odd environment made Allura feel sticky and suffocated. Her clothes and white hair, slick with perspiration, clung to her skin. She swatted another pesky insect. Sweat rolled down her skin in thick, salty beads. She could feel her heart throbbing inside her chest. Her skin felt like it was roasting. The princess began bouncing slightly as she jogged, which wore her out quickly. She settled to stumbling along behind him as fast as she could. Allura was vaguely aware of a stinging in her leg. She was exhausted by noon. By then they had reached the stream of some sort, Lance collapsed to the ground, trying to catch his breath. It had water that was all that mattered to them. Allura went to her knees and cupped her hands to fill it with the liquid, trying to catch her breath before gulping it down. Her lungs felt like they would burst and her throat was so dry. They had been running till the sky changed to a dark purple color.

From what Allura knew, the ships would only be on this planet temporary then would soon depart back into space. perhaps Lance would have thought that if they were stranded on this planet their fate would be more merciful than life under Garla servitude. Despite Lotor being an exiled Prince he was still Galra, cruel as they come, he was no different from them. The quintets she spent with him confirmed the worst she thought of the Galra empire.

The two former blue lion pilots didn't even have words to describe temperature and weather in their vocabulary. Allura and Lance had never experienced either. The synthetic fabrics of their all-in-ones were designed for their air-conditioned lives as Galra slaves. It gave no protection against even a spring breeze, let alone the bitter onslaught of humidity. The wind penetrated the polyester fibers with absurd ease and every drop of icy rain soaked through the instant of its impact. This kind of weather was very foreign to them both, Earth nor Altea ever had this kind of weather. One minute it was cold as a blizzard, the next it was hot as a sun. Their body heat didn't so much as drain away or leach out slowly, it abandoned them with callous speed to leave them helpless and shivering too violently to either flee or communicate.

"W-we ca-can't go on li-like th-this!" Allura breathed out as she quivered violently.

Lance was still trying to catch his breath, he looked over to her, his eyes were as tired as Allura's but he still had a little hope left in him. He shook his head, "I don't w-want to go back."

"Neither do I, but we can't survive in these conditions! We'll die before we find any hope of salvation!" Allura said in despair. Perhaps death was a better fate for them then slavery. When Allura began to cry the tears left frozen track marks on her face and they would have gone with anyone who promised them warmth, even if it meant captivity again.

"No!" Lance shouted that tone was unlike him. "I don't want to see you suffer anymore like you did that day! Not again...since that day I felt nothing but guilt and regret not being strong enough to stop Lotor from..." he paused, his eyes widening recalling that day, trying to find the right word and fighting the urge to cry. His blue eyes were watering, though they both knew what he was talking about Lance was trying to be strong for her.

"Rape," Allura finished for him bitterly, for a moment she saw him flinch by that word, she felt herself flinch as well. "When he raped me. Calling it by another name won't change what it is, Lance."

The words that left her mouth had ebbed to nothingness, now the silence was as pure as the wintry blanket outside. Every creature was sheltering, the birds of this planet had either flown another direction or had better things to do than sing, and there wasn't another intelligent creature for miles. When the princess's ears became more accustomed to the lack of sound she thought she could hear the tinkle of the brook that was partially iced over, but other than that only her rhythmic breathing brokered the air, followed by Lance's sharp cry.

Out of complete silence, the cry emerged. Out of complete worship, the things of the world stilled to tune in. She saw tears fall from his eyes. Like a maturing bloom, it began. Slow and delicate yet it rose to a moan that tore at Allura's heart; a huge number of voices shouting out together in complete distress, from Lance, from herself. To the parts of the bargains, the cry voyaged. Over terrains and oceans, through woodlands and valleys. Each ear known to this planet stilled to tune in, each heart broke, so substantial so was hopeless their tune. When it hit Allura's ears she tumbled to her knees again. Allura felt a load of distress presses her into the soil in which she bowed, too weak to run, too upset to care. Her mind obfuscated with torment, her heart developed cold and numb with repressed feeling. The Altean princess felt stopped up with torment and outrage, hurt, and dread. Everything she could do was join the cry. So Allura let it out in one long distressed holler to the sky. Inside her innermost being, she yearned for her cry to be boisterous enough to arrive at the ear of the cosmo's, hoping it would save them from their hell.

"I'm sorry," Lance wept in a broken voice, "Sorry I couldn't do anything to save you from him, none of us could! When I found the opportunity to escape I had to get you! I wanted to save the other paladins from their suffering but there was no time, I had to save you first! But I still feel useless...I still couldn't stop it..."

Allura, still crying reached over and pulled Lance into an embrace, holding him tightly in her arms, he didn't want to leave. It felt as if all their suffering went away - mental and physical, mostly the depressing pain. Lance held onto Allura, never wanting to let go of her warm embrace. If Allura could only stay in his arms forever, safe from the universe. One could only hope.

"It's okay, Lance..." she whispered, stroking his brown hair soothingly.

There was something so warm, something that felt right, smelt right. Allura let her body sag, her muscles become loose. Lance gave her the respect of an equal but cradled her like a cherished child. In that embrace, she felt her worries lose their keen sting and her optimism raise its head from the dirt. Perhaps the hope had been there all along, but without some love, it was trapped, like crystals in a stone. She felt him brush her hair back with his fingers and kiss her gently...

Lance kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. It was nothing like Lotor's kisses, he was always so forceful and dominating whenever he kissed Allura. His hand rested below her pointed ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. Allura ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. Allura never wanted this to end.

"I found them!" they both heard a guard shout from behind them.

Allura and Lance broke their kiss and turned to see Galra guards running their way. Without much of a thought, Lance stood up and grabbed Allura by her wrist, he immediately ran away from the guards with Allura right behind him.

The guards were quickly tailing behind them, despite them being weighed down with guns, batons and electrical stun devices, and other weapons, all of them were pretty fast, just how many guards did Lotor send after them? the guards had their guns pointed at the two escapee's unless they get a clear shot, they would have them captured easily, but they won't. Allura can hear them panting with the effort from three hundred yards behind, the fear of how close they were to the Galran guards was frightening enough to weigh down on her running, even Lance's fear was showing.

They keep running but Allura knows her time is up. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees something sharp and long coming towards them both. Lance tries to jump out of the way but it's too late. Allura screams once they're both hit but the pain is unbearable. Both Lance and Allura collapse to the ground. Lance lets out a sharp scream then is quickly knocked out when a guard hits him on the head.

The princess is still conscious but barely, of course, they would be found, for a second did she think they could successfully escape? She was a fool. Whatever they had been shot by was beginning to render her unconscious soon, there is no escaping it, she was doomed. As she lays there Allura sees an image of her family, her planet, her comrades, her friends, her vision clouds, the universe, and it all fades away.....

* * *

_Allura's feet slip outwards on the wet ground as she round the corner, the cold evening air shocking her throat and lungs as she inhales deeper, faster. With each footfall, a jarring pain shoots ankle to knee, ankle to knee. More Galra soldiers than she would have ever thought were chasing her. She knew in this dream-like state she was in that none of this could be real, but why are her dreams also betraying her? Allura's heartbeats frantically, all or nothing. Fail and her whole body will pay the price, run and the damage is limited mostly to her fragile body._

_Once her surrounding areas were turning black, she found nowhere else to run. Allura stood hopelessly as Galra soldiers were surrounding her, nowhere to escape, nowhere to run, no hope. In an instant, they all swarm around her like animals going in for the kill. One knocked Allura down while the other pulled on her arms before her mind could catch up to what was happening a soldier straddled her waist, looking down at her with sinister intent as it chuckled, barring their teeth to frighten her, and it worked. This was a nightmare. This was hell._

_"AAAHHH! SOMEONE STOP THIS!!!" Allura screamed, her arms covering her face in hopes that it would protect her._

**SPLASH**

As Allura's blue eyes open her limbs flex in shock as she felt a sudden cold liquid hit her body. Coldwater seeps through her thin rags and long loose hair, stealing the heat from her body just as fast as the cold air steals from her face. Allura's face is soaked, the drops coming together to run into her eyes and drip from her chin. Her heat has run to her core to shelter and hoard the warmth that remains. Allura quickly grasped her shoulders in hopes to try to keep herself warm as she shivered through her teeth. She was sitting against a metal wall with wet strainds of hair falling over her face and there was a tall figure before her holding some kind of object.

"Good morning, Princess Allura," a mocking and cruel voice greeted her. A familiar voice at that.

With cold water dripping down her white hair and face, Allura looked up to see Lotor standing before her, looking down at her with a cruel grin on his face and holding the bucket that doused her with water in his hand.

"Thought you would wake up somewhere else?" he asked mockingly, "I'm afraid you're back where you started."

Allura breath hitched as she realized where she was, her back was pressed against the cold metal wall, her skin was going numb. Not only from the cold water Lotor doused her with but also from falling back into his grasp.

Lotor tilted his head and held his claws to his chin, all while giving Allura a taunting grin, "But you must admit it was a rather pitiful escape attempt, was it not?"

Allura didn't answer, she only let her head slump back down in shame. Lotor chuckled, he shrugged nonchalantly and continued his bantering.

"I hoped you would have gotten a little farther. I gave you a whole day's head start after all. At least your dear Lance put up a bit of a fight," he paused to see Allura's fearful reaction, her expression looking up at Lotor, her eyes filled with concern for the wellbeing of her dear friend.

"I'm sure he'll be well off after a few hundred lashes...." he finished coldly.

Tears filled Allura's eyes, "Lance....I'm so sorry...." she whispered under her breath. The dread creeps over the princess, like an icy chill, numbing her brain. Lotor tsked and shook his head.

"Now, now, don't feel sorry for him. You should be worrying about yourself. I hoped we were over this...yet here you are, spitting on my hospitality at the first chance you get," Lotor deadpanned. The Prince clicked his tongue and shook his head disapprovingly.

Allura trembles as Lotor continues to scold her, her breath quickening and her fear accelerating.

"You are aware I cannot let such behavior go unpunished?"

His next words would be the ones to frighten her.

"Get up and put your hands against the wall." He ordered coldly with a stern look on his face.

Allura felt her heart drop to her stomach, her blood running cold, she looked up at Lotor in alarm, her breathing going faster and her eyes widening.

"What?"

"You heard me," the prince said, his hand reaching for the whip that was buckled to his belt. "Hurry up!" He yelled as he cracked the whip in the air to frighten the princess. He held the tip in his other hand and pulled on it playfully with a smirk, watching as Allura tried to pick herself off the ground but was struggling from her weakened state.

Lotor snickered when he saw the terrified look on her face and sneered, "Or do I have to call Ezor and Zethrid to help you? I'm sure they'd be glad to assist the princess of Altea."

Allura was quivering as she picked herself off the ground and slowly moved to the wall. Before her hand touched the wall to support herself she felt the whip crack next to her. Allura jumped back in fear and screeched.

Lotor cackled with laughter. It was a high cold cackle, piercing the cold air, finding joy in her fear and mocking her for it.

"You're worse than any prisoner I've ever taken!" he said, catching his breath from his laughter as he wiped a tear from his eye. "But if you're this eager to scream I'm happy to oblige!"

Allura gritted her teeth in anger and disgust as she glared at him, he was a monster. She moved closer to the wall as her heart was pounding against her chest like a drum, she placed both her hands on the cold metal wall, her back facing Lotor.

**CRACK**

In an instant, searing pain and ripping sensations as the flesh is near torn from her back she felt the whip strike her. Pain sears through Allura's back like fire were touching her, her mind conceding to the torment, unable to bring a thought to completion. Without meaning to her body curls into something fetal, something primeval and all the while the pain burns and radiates. Allura screamed at the top of her lungs from the first strike. Blood was seeping through the wounds and dripping down her back.

**CRACK**

Striking sharp slashes with a cold burning sensation soon followed. More blood was spilling and lapped over each wound. The pain from the last lash was still present and the pain from the new one added on to the agony Allura was feeling.

**CRACK**

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!" The Princess screamed and sobbed louder. She was trembling and trying to move away from the whip. Through all her screaming and pain she could still hear Lotor's low snickering.  
  
"Stop moving around or I'll just take a finger instead!" He sneered as he whipped her again.

"Ughhh..." she moaned in pain. Lotor raised his arm and struck her again and again with even more force.

Each strike left her body jarring and sent her ridged frame jutting forward against the cold metal wall as Allura braces her abs and hands and mind for next all while begging sobbing and attempting to curl into a bawl to protect the head from the whip.

**CRACK**

**CRACK**

**CRACK**

  
"HHNG!!" The Altean clenched her teeth in an attempt to stop her screaming, she wouldn't let this monster have the joy of hearing her scream, though that had already proved to be impossible. Her entire back was completely red, with her sinew and tissues beneath her skin being exposed to the air and the blood was sticking to her skin and clothes.

As the adrenaline wears away a bit and a numbness swell over Allura's mind, wishing and hoping for cold silence in a corner with her teeth having bitten her cheeks and drawn blood and a swelling on the sides with her tongue constantly nursing her self inflicted wounds and nail marks from her bracing her fists in a ball so firmly as to cut deep half-moons in her palms. At least the cuts on her hands would distract the pain from her back. Her vision was turning black, her back was going numb and her legs were shaking. Soon enough she found herself back into the void as her eyes were closing.

_Allura was back with the guards that were pulling on her, dragging her to the ground and striking her each chance they get. She has enough of this! No matter where she was, she was always beneath the Galra, always being hurt, always suffering! Even in this pathetic state all she could do was beg: "Please...stop..."_

_RAAAAHHH!!!_

_Allura head rose up to see a large creature roaring. The roar is a fierce sound that echoes through the plains. The intensity vibrates deep into Allura's mind, giving a bone-chilling effect as it echoes through the void._

_The soldiers immediately remove themselves from Allura and cower._

_There before the princess, stood a blue lion. It wasn't the blue lion of Voltron, it was a living blue Lion. The Lion walked like its joints were engineered by a higher power. Allura is a believer in evolution, but something about that beast made her want to imagine it being sculpted by the divine. Perhaps the spirit of the blue Lion guides in ways she was unaware of. What Allura does know is that she could never tire of watching the Lion, its blue fur and eyes of polished stone. She doesn't think anyone could look at it and deny it. But the Blue Lion denied her. When the other Paladins were piloting their Lions, Allura was struggling to connect to the Blue Lion when Lotor attacked her. Had it accepted her, she would not be in the position as she was in now._

_Allura lifted herself off the ground enough to be on her knees, she stared in disbelief at the Blue Lion, how was it living? How was it here?_

_"Blue Lion....?"_

_"Grrr" it growled lowly at her._

_Sorrow and despair creep down Allura's spine like a careful spider leaving a trail of silk. She feels sadness descending until she's almost frozen to the spot. Allura keeps her head down and wipes away her tears as she tries to speak, "I am so...so sorry. I Ne-Never planned for it to...to end this way." Allura raises her head to look at the Blue Lion more clearly as she continues in a heart-filled tone, "A-All I wanted was to...I wanted to...but I couldn't connect to you. A-And I was trying to, I never...I never did. You must believe, I never....!" Allura eyes were filled with tears and she let her head back down once again._

_"Please....forgive me."_

_The Blue Lion moved closer to the Princess, opening its jaws, barring its sharp teeth before Allura._

_"Please..." she begged, she didn't know what she was begging for, but all she could do is beg._

** _CHOMP_ **

_The Lion snapped its sharp teeth together an inch away from Allura._

_"Allura..."_

_ "Allura..."_

"ALLURA!!!"

The princess woke up to Lotor pulling her hair up and tapping his claws on her head, he had been calling her name. The Prince crouched down to her level and poked her cheek like she was a dead animal. "Anybody home?"

"Plea...se" Allura croaked, her voice was raspy and dry.

Lotor had a disappointed look on his face as he pulled her hair by the roots and ridiculed cruelly, "How dare you pass out? I asked you to stand still! I suppose you do want to lose a finger, don't you?"

Allura's eyes were half-open, her body was limp while her face was red and puffy as she stared tiringly at Lotor.

"I'll let you chose which one."

"But I..didn't mean to..." Allura protested before the Prince pulled her hair even harder causing the princess to gasp in pain.

"Ah, but Princess, how else will you learn to obey and take your punishment?"

"Plea..."

Lotor let go of Allura's hair and let her fall on her stomach, her back was still stinging with the wounds that were caused earlier. He walked behind her and kneeled, grabbed Allura by her waist.

"Which reminds me..." he trailed off, with a hint of malice in his voice as a cruel grin formed on his lips, his fangs flashing. He bent down and whispered in her pointed ear: "You do remember what happens with runaways here, don't you?"

Lotor grips the back of Allura's long hair and slams her head into the ground. Another pause he pinned her shoulders and made a kiss to her quivering lips. Her entire back was hurting from the force that he was putting her through. Lotor pressed himself into her as her numb body felt his arousing member.

"N...NO! Please! Please don't!" Allura pleaded in a desperate attempt to stop the inevitable. her eyes were wide and tearing up.

"Please not again!!"

She made another hopeless try to oppose him, starting to struggle against him violently. Lotor was losing more and more of his patience as her rebellious body was interfering with his intentions. She was aggressively moving in all directions as her hands were doing their best to protect her body from his touches. With rage, he pulled her by the hair and with incredible force the girl found herself slammed down with more force, her nose made a 'crack' noise once it hit the floor and intense pain followed soon. Allura was sobbing from the pain and it was far from the only one she felt from the Prince. Before she could do anything at all Lotor jumped over her as his body prevented her from any further moves. He impatiently grabbed the collar of her robe and roughly started pulling it off her breasts. The Prince felt the familiar aching pain between his legs as he tore the old cloth from her upper body. She was still resisting, but that didn't matter anymore- he was determined to have her now.

"STOP! DON"T YOU HAVE ANY SOUL LEFT?!" Allura cried out in desperation.

Lotor reached her face and as he coldly looked at her he said in an annoyed tone: "Pshh, the way you're squirming one would take you for a maid. But everyone knows that the paladins took turns on you. How else would you get such a dedicated following?" He teased.

"Lies!" The Princess snarled.

Lotor raised an eyebrow and gave her an amused smile, "Ahhh, I think you protest a little too much my dear."

His claws renewed their work as he tore down the rest of the robe from her violently moving legs and threw it aside. Allura's hands automatically went over her breasts, as she tried to cover her completely naked body from the yearning stare of the Prince, despite the many times he had already taken her she wanted to have some modesty left. He surrounded her with his legs, keeping her body under control, as he lifted himself above her, standing on his knees. He was still impatiently looking all over her as he quickly undid his belt. He was breathing heavily, an excited look in his eyes; he could sense his wild heartbeat beneath his chest and the yearning pain between his legs. He desperately needed to relieve it and he needed it now.

Allura with horror saw the swelling in his pants and renewed her struggling. It was pointless as the Prince laid his body over her again, restricting any further resistance. She did not give up as her head was thrown back against the floor and she was desperately fighting back with all her strength. Tears and cries of despair filled up the dark space. Lotor did not care for it, now he did not care for anything except his desire that was growing with every moment. He was inhaling heavily air; his whole body was shaking with excitement- all these made him feel as he would finish before even he has started. Allura's strugglings always left him feeling more excited, those looks she gave him were to die for. He pushed his knee in her thighs, forcing her legs open as he opened up her legs to place himself between them. His lip was to her ear, giving it a teasing lick, rubbing her entire naked body on the way. As one of his hands went back down, as he pulled down his pants. He roughly grabbed her wrists and pinned them near her head. She was still struggling, but it was pointless. Lotor lifted himself a little bit and thrusted his throbbing member into her. She was tight as usual. She had tightened herself up as much as she could to make it hard for him to move, though it usually put Allura in a lot of pain. The Prince forced himself harder. The influx of air-filled up his lungs as his entire body was shaking with ecstasy. He moaned heavily as he started moving into her, didn't even let her adjust. He had lost all senses of reality and was violently going deeper and deeper into her. He thrust hard into her, his hips moving fast and too cruel for Allura.

Her womanhood was aching, Lotor thrusting too fast and hard, his large cock thrusting inside her as deep as he can go, not caring how much pain Allura's in. Lotor pushed his cock back in her-she was all the while struggling, yet she was far less difficult to get into this time. He groaned as his body shuddered with joy. He stilled, and afterward generally moved further, making her cry with agony. Lotor couldn't have cared less; he had overlooked any sympathy, emotions or restraint towards Allura, all that he could think about was that her body was giving him pleasure and she isn't anything more than that. His grasp got lighter as he moved back, just to make another agonizing push back in her. The Altean Princess wasn't screaming any longer, she was not crying either; her tears were quietly spilling all over her cheeks. Allura proceeded with her frail resistance with all her pride, however she realized that it was inconsequential. Lotor would always force himself on her. She was numbly hearing his moans; feeling his member scouring all over her insides; and tasting Lotors tongue, which was continually going in and around her mouth. However, she had not surrendered her struggles. She had tightened her body as much as she could, anyway that would make it hard for him to move, though it was hurting her as he was pushing more forcefully, licking his lips by her tightness.

Lotor was overjoyed, euphoric. He was moving his pelvis encompassed by her legs, and anxiously investigating with his hands each substance of the wanderer. Her skin was still burning from the whipping earlier. Lotors entire body was secured with pleasure, his pulse was running wild, and he was vigorously breathing each time he was pushing into her, yearning for to an ever-increasing extent. The Prince groaned boisterously as he pushed more harshly into her.

"You sadistic rapist, you're worse than Zarkon! " she horrendously shouted out. Lotor instantly slapped Allura across the face, causing the princess to cry out.

"Silence," Lotor hissed as he continued to pound deeper into her.

Allura wheezed with a stifled sob, not setting out to give a sound once more. She was overpowered with torment which was deadening and causing her to submit unresponsively to his will. The Prince was looking at her as he was thrusting harder and harder. It became hard for Allura to stay conscious, she was feeling lightheaded, her eyes grew tired, her body going limp. It was all too much for her. Soon enough Allura stopped responding to his thrust and fell unconscious back into her nightmare.

_Allura's eyes fell to the Blue Lion tearing apart the Galra soldiers with its teeth. Biting, clawing, tearing each soldier apart. Horrified, Allura stared at the blood with fear. She felt her own hands drench with the oozing red liquid as clear as rubies. The rubies floated down her hand a perfidy treasure or a curse. She didn't remember what happened. When did the Blue Lion start to kill Galran soldiers? And why? Bodies, limbs, and organs were falling all around her as the Blue Lion continued to tear them all apart, splashing this once black void with red. Blood vividly appeared itself in her mind portraying its deadly beauty shades of red. With a start only then she realized the bloodshed was for her._

_"Ahh!" Allura jumped back when a corpse fell onto her._

_Once the Blue Lion is done with its onslaughter the corpses just lie there. They are cold. So cold. The life that had dwelt within them has gone and they are safe from the perils of this world. No harm can come to them now. Hearts that used to beat with love are still. Minds that felt so many emotions are blank. They aren't real yet Allura almost wants to weep for them. Their limbs are soft, yet bloody. What a cruel fate._

_The Blue Lion stares at it, its eyes staring deep into her soul, to find some ounce of hope left in the Princess. Allura just sat there, staring back at the Blue Lion anxiously waiting for what is to come to her. Before Allura could reach for the Blue Lion, she felt herself being dragged back to reality._

She had awoken to the sound of Lotor's moaning, the sick bastard was still fucking her despite her falling unconscious. She didn't bother to fight anymore and he snickered when she just laid there and took it. The feeling of her giving up, the sweat running all over him, and the radiant pleasures were completely turned inside out in untidy happiness. Lotors vision got blurrier as his eyes topped off with predators look as he stared down at the Altean Princess. His whole body was convulsively shaking in pleasure and his legs were getting flimsier and more fragile. He thrusted over and over, increasingly hard, making himself as much joy as a torment to Allura. He breathing was becoming sharper, his hips moving faster, his moans louder just as he reaches his climax. Spilling his cum into her, the Prince holds onto the girl as he lets it all out, his lips pressed against her neck before he bites her. Allura winces in pain but doesn't cry, she wanted to vomit when she felt his cum inside her.

Lotor starts to vigorously breathe in and out as his body began recouping from his orgasm. He was still above Allura as he laid on her, groping her skin, bosoms, and heartbeat over his. She was unresponsively looking aside, her whole face secured with tears. The room stayed still for a couple of minutes. Lotor abruptly lifted himself over her as he saw her face. He briefly stopped, and after that cruelly pulled himself off her, making her quietly cry in torment.

Lotor sighs in satisfaction and pulled his pants up. Meanwhile, Allura slowly moves to gather some of the material Lotor tore from her thin robe and covering herself with it, hugging the material tightly around her body to cover from his gaze. Though he had already forced himself on her Allura felt the need to retain some modesty.

"I'll give you until dawn to decide," he said casually, turning his head back to the Princess.

"D-Decide?" Allura asked softly, sitting up as she winced in pain.

"Which finger I'll take." Lotor clarified.

"But...But I thought..."

"I told you to stand still, you disobeyed me again." He interrupted her, already answering her question. "You think after your failure and empty promises to your Paladins that you don't deserve worse, do you?"

Allura sniffled back a sob and shook her head, "No, I do deserve worse."

"Exactly!" Lotor proclaimed, slapping Allura on the head before patting her like a pet. He turns away from her and opens the door. Before leaving, Lotor shot Allura a smirk and murmured: "Sleep well my Princess~"

Lotor slammed the door behind him, leaving Allura alone to sob. The Princess trembles, wiping away the tears falling from her eyes, what is there left to do? What more is there for her?

"Please...." she mumbled before falling once again into the abyss of her dreams.

_She was back in her dream, her mind, her nightmare, she didn't know what this was. All she knew is she's with the Blue Lion, on her knee's begging and crying like she always does._

_"I-I know I was forcefully when trying to connect with you..." Allura stuttered with her head down, finding it hard to get her words out. The Lion stared at her with unknown intent, its mouth dripping with blood from its slaughter. It watched Allura as it began to come closer to her, while the Princess was still trying to speak._

_"B-But...Please grant me this one thing..."_

_The Lion was moving even closer._

_"Please....Please kill me..."_

_The Lions breathing became more subtle, calmer like everything was okay._

_"Please...." Allura begged, her head falling to the ground, ready to admit defeat. This was so unlike her, but she simply didn't want to live anymore. "Kill me... "_

_The Blue Lion bent its head over, its breath against Allura's neck. This was it, she would finally be put out of her misery._

_"If it's what you-" Allura's words stopped when she felt a gentle lick on her Altean face markings from the Blue Lion. It was a gentle and caring act from the Blue Lion, which left Allura shuddering and feeling confused. The Blue Lion continued to comfort Allura, licking her face gently as a mother would to her cubs and rubbing its nose on her forehead._

_Allura glances upward at the Lion, her mouth pursed but slightly open and loose. She stared at it in disbelief, why would it comfort her now? " W-What are you doing? How can you....we lost because of me...we failed because of me..." her voice was breaking as the Lion rubbed its nose on her head while licking Allura's tears away._

_"Please, I beg you!"_

_The Lion's giant paws padding soundlessly on the ground to lay down next to Allura._

_"Please...kill me..."_

_The Blue Lion's tail wraps around Allura, pulling her closer to it. It's Powerful muscles beneath the fur of golden blue, pressing the Princess against in a comforting way. One paw resting on the ground, the other resting on Allura, keeping her closer to it. Was the Lion accepting her now? In spirit? She remembered stories her father telling that the Lions were more than a mech, that they were alive, they can have a spiritual bond with the pilot. The Blue Lion appeared now in a living form than it's mech form. Was this what he meant?_

_"Please..." she whispered one last time before leaning her head against the Blue Lion. In the abyss, until the dawn comes again._

_In the abyss, with the Blue Lion._

**Author's Note:**

> Very depressing I know, I tend to do that.


End file.
